pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony
Anthony is a member of the self-titled Hiker Brothers and is a recurring character and close friend of Sam, Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra. He and his brothers are world travellers who have hiked and camped almost everywhere looking for rare archaeological finds, and also have degrees in Pokemon Research from Sinnoh University in Hearthome City. Basic Information *Anthony's height is 5'9" *Anthony's astrological sign is Cancer *Anthony's dream is to discover the Spear Pillar for all scientists and researchers to benefit from *Anthony's favourite food is oatmeal and his least favourite food is scones *It is unknown who Anthony wishes to fight *The amount of Pokemon caught and owned by Anthony is currently unknown Early Life Not much is known about Anthony's early life, except that he is the oldest of the three Hiker Brothers and together he and his brothers did spend much time with his grandfather--though he was taught basic manners by his mother, as mentioned by Alan--hiking and spelunking across the regions. They were taught to rough it, and build log cabins. Their grandfather also pushed them into a career of Pokemon Research, and made them get their degrees, which contributed to their career of discovering and looking for rare and significant archaeological sites to help research in all fields. Though initially forced, Anthony and his brothers have a deep passion for hiking and for Pokemon studies. History Sinnoh Saga Anthony appeared prio to his official debut in The Hiker Brothers, where he was mentioned to have saved Jeremy and Niya, along with his brothers, from the caves of Mt. Coronet. In his official chapter debut, Anthony was shown finding Sam and Alyssandra within the caves of Mt. Coronet. After convincing them that he is friendly, he brings them back to he and his brothers' camp, where the two are reunited with Jeremy and Niya. After feeding the group, Anthony offers to take them to Hearthome City himself, using his personal shortcut, to which the group agrees thankfully. Anthony and his brothers returned in ''Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where he, his brothers, as well as the main protagonists and their Pokemon worked in tandem to remodel the Hiker Brothers' cavern refuge on Route 215. After three days of work, they sent the group on the way, but not before having a farewell dinner where Anthony and his brothers gave a singing send-off to Sam and his friends. Personality Anthony, much like his brothers, is extremely kind and caring towards others, shown by his desire to help and care for Niya, Jeremy, Sam and Alyssandra while separated and lost in Mt. Coronet, even going so far as to escort them personally to Hearthome City afterwards. As mentioned by Alan, the brothers were taught by their mother to always care for guests before themselves, and as a result, are extremely polite to those they meet--even to Richard, despite his poor attitude and Anthony's clear dislike of him. Aside from being polite, the Hiker Brothers are extremely outdoorsy, and prefer the outside world of mountains and forests to sitting behind a desk researching Pokemon. Therefore, they study out in the field getting hands on experience, and spend their time looking for rare and significant archaeological finds for all mankind to benefit from. Anthony, like his brothers, bears a deep and strong passion for three things: archaeology, hiking and Pokemon research, and are extremely knowledgeable about all three. While Anthony mentions these passions were intially forced upon them, they soon grew to love them and now spend their lives living out these passions, which they claim is "their dream life." Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters